


Devoted

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: KH2-Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Thoughts - memories - surface at the oddest times.
Relationships: Xemnas/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Devoted

**Author's Note:**

> May 17, 2007

Certain things tended to make him pause as though he should be feeling something, not deluding himself with memories. There were papers that had never been finished - things that he'd gone through so much to get back only to set aside when Xemnas insisted they devote themselves.

Hadn't they devoted themselves already?

The old research - what he'd always intended to go back to once they'd solved everything having to with hearts - called to him at the oddest times.

Flipping through pages of notes in handwriting that barely felt like his, Zexion could sense the presence behind him. He could smell the other man and thoroughly feel him standing there. Waiting for the obvious question, he simply kept reading even as hands came to rest on his shoulders.

Because yes, sometimes other theories surfaced in his mind, echoing loudly enough to make him wonder...

He whispered Xemnas's name when those hands slid down to tug at the zipper of his cloak. Somehow it would be in the name of research. It tended to be, more and more, as memories began to fade.

Zexion nodded and closed the old notebook. It would be there later. And really, he needed to clear his mind.


End file.
